Nomen Mihi Est
by Bone Structure
Summary: What happens when you break the rules?... KiGo.


**Nomen Mihi Est**

by Bone Structure

_Quid __Vere__ Nomen __Tui __Est _

No one would have expected it of her.

No one would even fathom that world-class hero Kim Possible was sleeping with the enemy, rolling around in the sack with world-class thief Shego.

Neither would quite be able to explain how exactly it all started. Maybe it started when they first met and Shego deemed the red head her pumpkin, her princess. Or maybe it started with their first kiss when, in the middle of a mission, Kim pinned the green woman down and kissed her to in attempts to alleviate years of built up sexual tension between the two.

Regardless of how it began, it did. And they met every week since, at the same place and time. They had a tacit agreement that it would have no affect on their professional lives. How credible could a hero be if she was sleeping with the villain, and vice versa? And so they had rules, they drew up their defenses and their meetings were strictly physical.

However, one day, Kim broke the rules.

-

"_What_?"

As the word came out of her mouth she realized that its tone was overly harsh. The girl had only asked a simple question, and yet at the same time the question crossed over so many lines.

"What's your name?" The girl reiterated her question and then added, "I mean, it doesn't say Shego on your birth certificate… Does it?"

"That's none of your business, Kimmie," Shego said callously.

"Whatever," Kim audibly sighed, "I guess it's not."

Kim got out of bed and started looking for her clothes in the messy room. She found her jeans lying on a chair and slipped into them. As she began to pull up the zipper, she sensed Shego's gaze on her bareback.

"Yes?" Kim asked, with some hesitation and annoyance.

For an instant, Shego's face gave the impression that she was about to say something. Something important. But when she opened her mouth it said nothing and she quickly shut it again.

Kim was too concerned with trying to find her bra to continue inquiring, especially when she knew that it was ultimately a futile task to try and get any information out of Shego.

_Sum Triste_

It seemed that for a while, Kim had been unhappy. At first her family simply attributed her lack of a joyful spirit to her age; she was just barely nineteen, they assumed it was nothing more than teenage angst. However, when Kim came home one day completely unwilling to eat or to speak, her family concluded that perhaps whatever was ailing her was much, much more than they had supposed it to be.

"Kim?" Ann Possible knocked on Kim's bedroom door. Kim didn't respond. The mother decided to enter the room anyway.

"Kim, what's wrong?" Silence. "We're worried about you…"

"It's nothing," Kim, who was lying in bed, turned her back to her mother. Her voice was dry and cracked as if she had spent a considerable amount of time crying.

And with that Ann decided that it was best to leave her daughter alone, and left.

-

Kim was reluctant to answer the Kimmunicator when Wade called, but out of obligation she did.

"Drakken and Shego, the usual," said the boy genius as he sipped on a soda. His lack of interpersonal skills left him unaware of Kim's obvious emotional distress, he did not notice when Kim shivered at the green villain's name. "Drakken's built yet another death ray and threatening Sweden. I'll have a ride outside your house in ten minutes."

-

Ron was busy at a family wedding, and his parents didn't think that saving the world was a good enough reason to let him leave, so Kim went alone.

But something was amiss when Kim arrived at the lair. It was unusually quiet, she asked Wade to pinpoint Drakken's exact location, but he seemed not to be in the building at all. It fact, no one was in the building but Kim. Or that's what she thought.

"Come for a visit, Pumpkin?" Shego, with her outstanding stealth, had snuck behind Kim. The hero did not even notice the thief's presence until she felt the woman's strong, slender arms around her waist.

But Kim wasn't in the mood.

"Back off," Kim pushed the villain off her and started to walk away.

Shego was offended at Kim's rejection of her, so she ran up her and tackled her to the ground.

"'Back off?' I don't recall you saying that this morning." Shego pinned Kim's hands above her head and seductively whispered into her ear. The hot air from Shego's mouth was not lost to the receptors on Kim's skin. She quivered under the woman, unwilling to move away and hesitant to get closer.

So it began all over again, Shego kissed her so-called pumpkin and it was downhill from there.

-

"We can't do this again," Kim stated with panic in her voice. She frantically paced around Shego's room.

Shego did not care about whatever Kim was saying, in fact she was not even paying attention. She just lay in bed and enjoyed the view of the young hero walking around naked. Unfortunately for her, Kim noticed.

"Listen to me."

"Okay, whatever."

"This isn't happening again."

"It'll happen again and again. And then again, you and I know that."

"It won't."

"Shut up, pumpkin."

"Say that it won't!" Kim's roar echoed and lingered. Shego was left speechless, Kim had never yelled at her. She never yelled at anyone.

Kim sat on the bed next to her lover. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell."

"Whatever," Shego had now sunk into reality and the idea of never being intimate with Kim again suddenly affected her more than she though it could. She was upset that Kim no longer wanted her. "Leave, it's _over_. Just like you want it to be._"_

_Desiderium_

"Something wrong KP?" Ron asked as he unwrapped his burrito, "Earth to Kim Possible!" He waved his hand in front of her face.

"It's nothing."

"Kim, we've been bffs for over a decade_._ You're not fooling the Ron-man."

"Ron, it's NOTHING." Kim sounded irritated. Ron had no interest in making her already bad mood worse and he let the issue go.

-

Kim did not know how to help herself. When their regular time came up she went to their regular hotel. She waited in the lobby, on the same bench that she always sat on. But one thing was irregular, Shego never showed up.

-

Shego was busy casually flipping through a magazine, but every few seconds she looked up at the clock. Their time came up. She wanted so desperately to go and see Kim, but she refused to deal with the possibility of rejection. Kim said it was over, so why bother going?

_(Sermo) Nomen Mihi Est_

Two weeks had passed and Drakken must have been planning something elaborate, because no one had heard of him. No one heard of Shego either.

Kim inevitably came to the conclusion that whatever rapport was going on between her and Shego was over. But she couldn't blame anyone but herself. After all, she had asked for it.

-

Eventually the time came when Drakken's plans came to fruition, and Kim and Ron were there to foil them.

But once Kim and Shego met eyes, all hell broke lose. It was the most intense fight either of them had ever been involved in.

"You never came!" Kim yelled as threw a punch. The hit was blocked with a forearm.

"You wanted it to stop."

The teen could not argue with Shego's logic, but it didn't stop her from trying.

"You should have known it couldn't."

Suddenly Shego reached out and grabbed both of Kim's wrists. She waited a moment for the red head to calm down.

"What do I look like? Ms. Cleo? I'm not a damn mind reader, Kimmie."

It was futile to try and stop herself, Kim leaned in and took Shego's lips with her own.

-

They ran away hand in hand from the scene, leaving Ron and Drakken alone to whatever buffoonery they were up to.

Shego pushed Kim against a wall. She wanted her so badly she felt that she would simply wither away if she didn't have her right there and then.

"Stop," Kim whispered as Shego sucked and licked on her collarbone. She looked up into Kim's eyes and halted.

"We need to talk."

-

It was hard for Shego to be incredibly horny and not be able to do anything about it, especially when Kim Possible was just a few inches away. But somehow, she managed.

"When I said that we couldn't do this anymore, I didn't mean that we couldn't do this anymore."

Shego raised an eyebrow, "You better start making some damn sense."

"I can't _just_ sleep with you anymore."

It became uncomfortably evident that they shared more than just sexual feelings for each other.

"My name is Alexandra."

And with that, everything changed.

**End.**

--

AN: My first Kigo. This idea has been playing around in my head for at least a year, but it didn't come out anything like I planned it to. Also, there's a pretty good chance that I'll edit this later on. Title and Subtitles are in Latin, if anyone was curious.


End file.
